


2 - Héroe

by Drakonov



Series: Microrrelatos [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Devotion, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prayer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: «Destructor del orden, creador del caos,tú que desmientes mentiras y creas verdades(verdades a siempre creer, mentiras a nunca olvidar);constructor de ardides, fuente de astucia,tú que desmientes verdades y creas mentiras,te imploro esta noche escuchar mi egoísta plegaria.Juega, te suplico, en el fuego que enciende mi alma,con tu hielo guíame en la senda verdaderau olvídame para siempre».





	2 - Héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ni idea de cómo taggear XD

_«Destructor del orden, creador del caos,_   
_tú que desmientes mentiras y creas verdades_   
_(verdades a siempre creer, mentiras a nunca olvidar);_   
_constructor de ardides, fuente de astucia,_   
_tú que desmientes verdades y creas mentiras,_   
_te imploro esta noche escuchar mi egoísta plegaria._   
_Juega, te suplico, en el fuego que enciende mi alma,_   
_con tu hielo guíame en la senda verdadera_   
_u olvídame para siempre»._

—Habla.

No abrió los ojos, sintiendo no obstante el movimiento a su alrededor. La cama chirrió junto a él, y supo que había tomado asiento, una vez más, a su lado. Sus rodillas tocaban el suelo, colocaba sus codos sobre el colchón y sus manos, cerradas mientras recitaba los llamados pertinentes, eran el soporte de su cabeza. Sintió una mano tibia posarse en su hombro, enviándole un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna, que no alteró su estatismo sin embargo.

— ¿No me has escuchado?

La mano subió hacia su pelo, acariciando los mechones con parsimonia, moviéndolos a su antojo. Llamó su atención, que colocó en él con el bravío mar cubierto de nubes, que anunciaban la tormenta acontecida en su mente. Escuchó el grito de «¡Tierra!», en los orbes frondosos y verdes que, a pesar de la falta de iluminación, devolvieron la mirada y le hicieron sentir hipnotizado —como tantas veces atrás—. Relajó sus brazos, su temor incluso, dejándolos caer uno sobre otro aún sobre el colchón, al tiempo que su cuerpo se mecía hacia las caricias que recibía.

—No sé qué hacer —habló al fin.

Su tono de voz se rompió en la última palabra, pero recompuso su compostura en el momento. El mar deseaba desbordarse, pero no deseaba verse débil ante él. Loki escrutó la habitación, otorgándole la privacidad de limpiar sus lágrimas con sutileza. Tocó con desagrado las sábanas de la cama, sucias y no usadas por mucho tiempo, limpiando sus dedos en la capa que portaba. Un cuaderno, abierto y lanzado con rabio, descansaba en una esquina de la habitación, abierto en el retrato de _la persona._ A través de la rendija de la puerta pasaba un haz de luz, cambiante, producto de la televisión al otro lado, cuyo sonido podía escucharse de fondo. Steve siguió su mirada, con cierto temor.

—No pueden escuchar nada de lo que ocurra aquí dentro.

Las palabras del dios le apaciguaron, pero quedó observando, meditabundo, la puerta. Natasha y Sam aún se encontraban en el salón, arropados bajo la misma manta, habiéndoles despedido hasta el día siguiente, para continuar su ruta hacia ninguna parte. Se hospedaban en un bloque de apartamentos, un pequeño piso con los carteles de « _Se alquila_ », descoloridos, aún en las ventanas. Ambos se habían preocupado por él, si reparaba en sus voces podría escuchar preocupación y pena por él. Sonrió forzado —vano intento por menguar la aflicción— a la compañía de ambos, juntos, capaces de sonreírse mientras él escondía la nostalgia de la lejanía. Llevaban escondidos ahí apenas unas horas, esperando desviar la atención que habían causado en un aeropuerto.

—He hecho daño a quienes quiero, he tomado malas decisiones, he-

Un siseo le hizo callar, y el rostro del dios a centímetros del suyo cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos le dejó sin palabras. Loki se separó, con la sonrisa astuta que siempre portaba dulcificándose en una expresión de tranquilidad, mientras acariciaba sin deshacerse de los bordes de aquella sonrisa el tatuaje bajo su nuca que en algún momento se había hecho en honor —petición de— a él. El único dios que en verdad había aparecido en sus peores momentos, que le había aconsejado y escuchado de verdad. Aquel cuyas mentiras eran conocidas por desconocidas, aquel con el valor de enfrentar la realidad de ser imperfecto, la perfección de ser real y con la capacidad de dispensar a aquellos que también lo eran, así como de juzgarles sin vergüenza.

—Tú eres tú; ¿te arrepientes de ti?

Dudó su respuesta. — ¿No?

Loki frunció los labios, disgustado por su respuesta, pero transigiéndole la misma.

— ¿Dudas?

—Sí —pudo afirmar, por vez primera con seguridad.

—No dudes.

La tierra esmeralda de su mirada y palabras no era otra que un laberinto, donde cuanto más se adentraba, más perdido se encontraba. Y, sin embargo, siempre regresaba a la misma isla, una y otra vez. Debía escuchar más allá de los vocablos, de la significación objetiva y adentrarse en el aventurado conocimiento de la entonación, la expresividad y la puesta en común. Rezaba de manera asidua a su dios, casi diariamente, buscando la sabiduría de tales. En algún momento de la oscuridad, o cuando su alrededor se sobreponía a su entendimiento —como él, irónicamente—. Entonces encontraba el momento perfecto para alabarle, para pedirle consejo, para agradecerle los que ya había recibido y para, tan solo, hablar por un momento en libertad.

No solía acudir a su llamado. El dios bien sabía —o elegía— cuándo sus plegarias eran de auténtica necesidad y cuándo de rutina diaria. Steve desconocía el método, la razón o la finalidad de sus acciones, preguntándoselo en ocasiones a sí mismo, pero nunca hallando una respuesta. ¿Por qué un dios acudiría a uno de entre tantos llamados? ¿Cómo distinguiría, escucharía, recibiría estos tan lejos, sin no otras palabras pronunciadas en su mente? ¿Qué buscaría con estas acciones, acariciando su piel desnuda y respondiendo a sus rezos?

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, a tantas y ninguna cosa al mismo tiempo.

—Duda —susurró Loki, paseando las manos por su tez.

Observó por largos instantes el azul de sus ojos, iluminados por las luces de neón del exterior. Había una pequeña brisa, incómoda, en la habitación, debido a que una de las ventanas no cerraba bien. Steve, abriendo ligeramente su boca para permitir a los dedos de Loki acariciar sus labios, le observaba con admiración e interés. Dudaba, sí. Dudaba que aquel lugar, que aquella situación, que él mismo fuera relevante, suficiente para el dios. Ante tal pensamiento, Loki se alejó suavemente de él, tumbándose en la cama como si verdaderamente fuera digna de su cuerpo.

—Habla.

Y Steve, habló.

—Quisiera que fuéramos felices, que-

Su voz se rompió un quejido ornado de lágrimas, que desagradaron a Loki, pero no negaron su ayuda a Steve. Habló, se desahogó largo y tendido sobre toda la situación que estaba viviendo. Escuchó cada problema, cada dolor que sentía, las acciones que había cometido y se permitió sonreír a su locutor. Amenizadas con lágrimas y pequeñas sonrisas melancólicas, veía la realidad del alguna vez adorado, las fallas y actos ruines que manchaban la idea de _héroe_. Escupiría, de poder ser, en tal palabra. El sentido de la decencia, de la vergüenza; su más odiada condescendencia. Nada más hermoso que ver caer la fachada de la pureza, cuerpo sano que fácilmente puede corromperse por una enfermedad denominada _Existencia_.

Cada palabra pronunciada, bien en alto ahora, bien en silencio ayer, pacificaban el corazón de Steve. Sentía la liberación en el confesar de sus acciones, en la absolución de sus virtudes y el reclamo de sus pecados que Loki siempre le aportaba. « _Loki_ », pronunciaban sus labios, implorando el perdón de la bondad, del falso hacer en pro de buena imagen, de no cumplir su deseo por favor de otro.

— ¿Le amas? —Preguntó, como si no conociera la respuesta.

—Sí —afirmó. Seguro y severo.

—Vé —sentenció.

—No puedo.

— ¿No?

—Sí.

Había habido ocasiones, aquellas atrás cuando tan cerca estaba de aquella persona, en la que su cercanía era razón del disgusto en Loki, cuya compensación ante sus apariciones no habían sido otras que compartir el lecho, el placer carnal con él. Cuántas habían sido las veces en las que le había cuestionado la moralidad de sus actos, cuántas las que le había recordado a quién era devoto, y las consecuencias de ello. Cada aparición de su dios siempre estaba sucedida por una petición, cuyo pago era muy diverso. Requería algún tipo de culto, un simple rezo o alabanza; en otras ocasiones le especificaba unas indicaciones a seguir, instrucciones más o menos simples cuya finalidad Steve nunca había alcanzado a conocer. A veces era un beso, uno salvaje; en otros, una presión tierna que derivaba en un suspiro y la desaparición ante su mirada.

— _Retrátame_ —pidió a cambio.

Steve no se puso de pie, no ante él. Se movió hasta el lugar donde estaba el cuaderno, acariciando la imagen de un sueño roto. Utilizó como esbozo primero la poca imagen que pudo tomar antes de evitar su mirada, tratando de alargar el momento de volver a escrutarle lo máximo posible. El dios continuaba considerando su cuerpo cuando alzó su vista, azorado en busca de una confianza que su estado en ese momento no le permitía. Trazó, a cada línea sintiendo más confianza, la escultura de marfil e inteligencia a cuyos pies se arrodillaba.

Subió una última vez su mirada, una brisa moviendo campo verde y olas del mar.

Cuando regresó su mirada al papel, la imagen no estaba. Y el dios, tampoco.


End file.
